YPC503
is the 3rd episode of the series Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and also the 148th episode overall of the Pretty Cure series. This focuses Kasugano Urara of becoming a Pretty Cure. Plot Nozomi and Rin meet up with Urara Kasugano, who is curious about Pretty Cure. Nozomi decides to skip class to spend extra time with Urara. Synopsis Urara is in an audition and playing a character to the producers. They were impressed by her act and spirit and asked if she had fun in school. When he asked this question, she remembered what it was like in school and she was all by herself. She then remembered the other day Cure Dream fighting a nightmare. She lied to the producers that it was fun in school every day. After school, Nozomi and and Rin were outside hiding. Rin was trying out her Pinky Catch and came out was a trumpet. Coco played it and attracted a Pinky. Rin caught the Pinky and was relieved after her first try. Coco announced that there are five cures and Nozomi was the Cure of Hope and Rin was the Cure of Passion and the 3 remaining are Tranquility, Intelligence, and Effervescence. Rin said that she got Tranquility and Intelligence, but Effervescence. In the afternoon, Nozomi came home, turned on the T.V. and looked whats in the fridge. A hungry Coco came out of Nozomi's bag,so she gave him a creampuff and Coco loved it saying it was delicious. Unknowingly by Nozomi, Mr. Yumehara was sleeping in the couch and woke up, panicking Nozomi and hid Coco behind her. He was going to make dinner and said that Mom's not coming home. Nozomi scolded him that it's not good to stay up all night. He said that there's no rest for a children's book author and then saw and picked up Coco wondering what it is. Nozomi panicked and took away Coco from him, saying it's a stuffed animal. She pointed to the T.V. to distract him and said that the girl on T.V. goes to her school, Kasugano Urara. In Nightmare HQ, Bunbee was upset at Girinma, coming back twice without results or the Dream Collet. Girinma apologized and said that there were two Cures. Bunbee is still unimpressed and reminded him that their duty is to bring to Dream Collet for Desperaia to grant her wish. He then snapped his fingers, causing Girinma to fall into a trap hole. Bunbee then ordered Gamao to get the Dream Collet. The next day in school at lunch, Rin and Nozomi were talking about Tranquility and Intelligence but don't get Effervescence. Nozomi thought it's a cool word and when she talked about Pretty Cures, Rin got mad and yelled at her not to talk about them. Then the students heard them and Rin and Nozomi tried to cover Pretty Cures and said they were talking about pudding and misunderstood. Nozomi then called her Rin the Passionate and said that she's been misunderstood. Then Rin got angry at Nozomi again and told her not to call her that. Nozomi then saw Urara alone and went up to greet her. Rin and Nozomi sat down and she introduced Urara to Rin, her best friend and said that people call her, Rin the Passionate. Rin got angry at her again and told her not to call her that. Urara remembered that they were the people the other day that transformed into Pretty Cure. Otaka came over and greeted them. She said to Urara that it's great to have people and noticed she's been alone. Urara said that she's just rehearsing her script. After Otaka left, Urara asked what are Pretty Cure shocking Nozomi and Rin. Then the bell rang and Rin pushed Nozomi to go to class. Urara was alone and saw Nozomi's Bento. Just as she was about to pick it up, Nozomi's hand showed up. Nozomi said that since Urara don't know about the school, she decided to show Urara around. In class, Kokoda was about to start class until he noticed Nozomi wasn't in here and then saw Rin doing weird gestures to tell that she hasn't came back from lunch. He told the students to study a bit and Rin said that she needs to go to the bathroom. After they left, the girls were confused. Nozomi and Urara were having fun looking around the school grounds, laughing and seeing lovely sights of the schools flowers. Urara was having fun. They ended in the auditorium and Urara said that her dream is to be on stage. Nozomi was impressed Urara had a dream and said that her (Nozomi's) dream is a long way. Urara said that hers is also a long way. She said that she's only a supporting character and only have one line. Nozomi was confused and asked if she spent reading one line every day at lunch. Urara only reads a script that and had to work, go to lessons, or go home after school. She doesn't have time to make friends, but if she has to make her dream come true, she doesn't have much choice and needs to do her best by herself. Nozomi told her that she isn't all by herself because they are friends. They hung around and chatted and had fun that they were friends. She then showed Urara her Pinky Catch and said that she can transform with it to beat Nightmares. She explained Nightmares are bad people who destroyed a country for their own purpose. She dreams of restoring the country and turned into a Pretty Cure. She asked Urara not to tell Rin she explained about the Pretty Cure stuff, but on cue, Rin yelled out and came walking in with Kokoda and scolded Nozomi for cutting class. Suddenly, Gamao, a Nightmare worker, appeared, ordering Nozomi to get out the Dream Collet out. Nozomi refused and told Urara to get out. Gamao then took out a mask and threw it out of the air and onto the curtain, turning it into a Kowaina. Kokoda grabbed Urara's hand and both ran to the exit while Nozomi and Rin used their Pinky Catches to transform into Cure Dream and Cure Rouge. Urara witnessed them transformed and realized what is a Pretty Cure. Gamao ordered the Kowaina to get them and the fight started and making noise and rumbles in the school. The students got scared and Karen said it was coming from the auditorium. She was going there until Komachi stopped her and said it's still the middle of class. She looked at the auditorium building in the window and wondered what's going on. Cure Dream and Cure Rouge just starting to fight, dodged its attacks and kicked it, but the monster managed to slam them. Urara was worried and tried to help them but Coco was tried to get her out of there and Dream told her to save herself. Gamao saw them going to escape and used his long tongue straight at Urara but Coco guarded her and then took the hit, turning him back to his true form and telling Urara to run away. Dream and Rouge guarded Urara and told her to run. Urara ran to the exit leaving Cure Dream and Rouge to fight the monster which soon wrapped them up, painfully squeezing them. Urara tried to run and get help, but then the shaking and rumbles made her trip. She looked back but couldn't face it because she's scared, but she remembered Nozomi telling that she's her friend. She gained confidence and ran back to the Auditorium. Gamao was hurting and squeezing the Pretty Cures. Then Gamao said if they're aren't going to give it to him, maybe he'll ask Coco, as in hurting him. He whipped out his tongue at him until Urara came.. Then everyone looked and payed attention of her. Urara panted and yelled at Gamao to release Cure Dream and Everyone. Suddenly, a yellow Butterfly came to Urara and landed on her hand, forming a Pinky Catch of her own, and then transformed into Cure Lemonade. She jumped 12 feet to the air from the door to the stage and used her new attack, Lemonade Flash on the Kowaina to release Cure Dream and Rouge so they could destroy the Kowaina with Dream Attack and Rouge Fire. Gamao then fled and the destroyed Auditorium turned back to normal. Everyone got outside and Nozomi congratulated Urara of becoming the third Pretty Cure. Then Coco jumped to Urara's arms and introduced himself and explained that she became the third cure because of her feelings. Before he began explaining, he said that Urara and Nozomi get detention for cutting class. Nozomi whined about it but Urara was happy since they are going to be together. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi *Minazuki Karen Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Tsurily Villains *Gamao *Bunbee *Girinma *Kowaina Secondary Characters *Otaka *Yumehara Tsutomu Gallery Nozomi with her father.jpg|Nozomi with her father Urara Metamorphose in school uniform.jpg|Urara Metamorphose in school uniform Cure Lemonade first appearance.jpg|Cure Lemonade first appearance Kowaina 03.jpg|Episode 3 Kowaina Tsurily.jpg|Episode 3 Pinky YPC5 ending card 3.jpg|Episode 3 ending card Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5